The present invention relates to a device, a method, and a computer program.
Modern vehicles may be equipped with a seatbelt warning system that is able to prompt vehicle passengers to put on the seatbelt as a function of a seat occupancy, for instance. Seat mats, which are able to measure the seat occupancy, may be used for this purpose. For example, the seat mats are able to distinguish between different groups of persons such as a baby, child or adult. Seatbelt buckle sensors may be used in addition. It is also possible to monitor a passenger compartment of the vehicle with the aid of a camera system in order to ascertain the seat occupancy, the type of passenger, or the strap-in status.